A night at the castle
by tantalus troupe
Summary: Theres a party and everyone from everywhere is invited. As we join Sora and Riku as they search for their friends, meet new ones, run into old ones, and some they may not remember. It will be a night to remember.


Hollow Bastion was large. Larger than Sora had remembered. Or was it the same size and he just felt smaller. There were so many people. Sora and the gang had been invited by Aerith to a party at the castle.

_"Something small I am sure." Yuffie had nodded her head as Sora read the invite out loud. Yuffie had brought the Invite to Sora, Riku, and Kairi at Destiny Islands. _

_"That would be fun!" Kairi was excited and couldn't wait._

_"Lets go then!" Sora and the gang agreed they would attend. _

But a small party they had assumed had actually been a very large party with many people. Sora had lost his friends in the crowd and chaos almost Immediately as they had walked in. The Ballrooms and every hall was filled with people that looked like they had come from hundreds of different worlds. Glitter, lights from unknown areas falling and moving constantly. Gold and royal blue drapes, plates, china, sofas, tugged in every corner. It looked like a party from a fairy tale. The gowns, the dancing, the laughter the food, all had its own sense of magic.

Sora finally pushed through the crowd and made his way into a small study only to find Leon.

"Hey Leo." Sora flopped down on a chair next to Leon who was looking carelessly through a book.

"Its Leon." Leon retorted back somewhat annoyed. "Geez alright party pooper, what are you doing in here anyways? It IS a party. Speaking of which isnt this your party?"

"It wasnt my idea," Leon flipped the page scanning the words, "It was Aeriths but once Yuffie got involved you know how that can get. She invited everyone we knew and they invited everyone they knew and next thing you know I am hiding in here."

"Well its a nice party..."

Leon shrugged, "Too much glitter if you ask me." Sora began spinning a small globe of a unfamiliar land on the table reading the names in his head.

"Where is Gaia?" Sora asked spinning the globe looking at all the lands

"Gaia..." Leon began closing the book he was reading realizing that he wasnt going to get much reading done, "Is a world you havent visited yet. Its where Cloud is from."

"Really?" This peaked Soras curiosity a little. "I want to visit." He somewhat demanded to Leon who rolled his eyes. "Well one day maybe. Anyways shouldnt you be out there enjoying yourself?"

"Shouldnt you?" Sora laughed as he raised himself from the chair he was in and headed towards the door, "Yeah I need to go find my friends see you later Leo."

"Its Leon!" Sora could hear him through the door after he closed it

Sora made his way into the hall to see a group of girls running by and thats when he saw her. A girl with short jet black hair, her dress was mid thigh, black, with spaghetti straps. She had on a lace cover over it and worse black flats. Seeing her he felt a tug inside of him as his he knew her. Sora shook it off. Maybe he was seeing things. Either way he needed to find his friends. That girl stayed in his head no matter how he tried to shake it.

_"Your name... it's... Roxas, isn't it?"_ Sora turned around. Nobody was there. The hallway was empty the noise from other rooms was just a muffled sound.

"Creepy" He got the chills and walked outside.

"Sora!" Riku waved from across the tables. The tables were filled with those drinking, those eating, those dancing on top of them, and the empty ones filled with empty cups. "Riku!" Sora shouted happy to see his friend.

"Yes?" A girl turned around. She had golden skin and hair she was wearing a bikini top scarf and skirt making Sora blush slightly. "Oh no I'm sorry" Sora waved his hands backing up a little. "I meant Riku." Thinking she thought she had called his name.

"Yes no I heard you." Riku tilted her head sipping on her drink. "Thats my name. Rikku." Sora laughed never had this happen before. She was with a man with gold hair and a black eye patch that made Sora think he was a pirate. "Are you pirates?" he blurted out.

Gippal laughed. "Something like that." He winked at Rikku downing his beer. Riku walked up tossing his hair a little bit. He was happy it wasn't shaggy and long as when him and Sora returned to destiny islands. "Hey Sora."

"Riku!"

"Yes?" Rikku answered again. "No not you him! Riku this is Rikku."

"What?" Riku was confused looking at the girl. "Ohhh. Thats your name too" Rikku crinkled her nose nodding her head held her drink up "Thats me, How weird same name." She looked Riku up and down circling him

"Don't bother the boy Rikku." Gippal made a annoyed noise and rolled his eyes. Rikku stuck her tongue out and tilted her body so her hips stick out. "I am not." She ran her finger down the front of his black shirt.

"Well at least you're sexy I'd be sad if a ugly person shared my name." Riku blushed, Sora laughed till he cried.

Gippal spit his drink out "Fryd dra vilg Neggi?"

Rikku smiled sweetly hooking her arm around Rikus. "What I'm only messing around!" Riku unhooked his arm and back away over to Sora. "You have a girls name." Riku punched his friend in the arm "Do not"

"Ur cu fa lysa rana cu ouit red uh cusa puo?" Gippal thre his arms up at the sky spiting his drink everywhere. Rikku threw her cup on the gorund and jabbed him with her finger. "Ur edc ugyo vun oui du red uh dra hehzy kenm fru yldc yht muugc mega sa. pid edc hud ugyo vun sa du red uh res?"

Gippal snorted and jabbed Rikku right back "Oh here we go! This has to do with me not committing doesn't it?"

"Oh my god Gippal you idiot!" Rikku stormed off with Gippal yelling behind her "Ur edc ugyo vun oui du red uh dra hehzy kenm fru yldc yht muugc mega sa. pid edc hud ugyo vun sa du red uh res?"  
Sora looked up at his friend. "What language is that?" Riku shrugged "Who knows. Theyre pirates."

"I thought the same thing!" Sora beamed then a light went on in his head. "Hey! I saw this girl earlier and I swear Riku I know her I just cant remember from where?" Riku pushed a bunch of empty cups aside sitting down with his friend. "Maybe from back home?"

"No no" Sora shook his head tapping his forehead. "All black, black hair, no clue. Nobody like that at home."

"Well, I'm sure it'll come to you." Riku leaned back looking at the stars. "Anyways have you seen Kairi?"  
Sora shook his head "Not yet I am sure she is here somewhere in this chaos."


End file.
